L'amour est une expérience
by Cassou-chan
Summary: Edward, un lycéen travaillant comme femme de ménage pour un scientifique douteux et collant nommé Roy Mustang, fait face à une drole de surprise après avoir voulu se désaltérer...


L'amour est une expérience

La température ne cessait de grimpait, la chaleur était insoutenable. Les rues, presque vides, cramaient sous le soleil. Seuls quelques habitants osaient mettre les pieds dehors. C'était le cas d'Edward Elric. Comme tous les jours, il se rendait au domicile de son patron pour y faire un peu de rangement. Il sortit son portable et regarda pour la énième fois le sms qu'il lui avait envoyé: « Chez moi à 15h30. Y a du boulot qui t'attends ! Roy ».

Ce gars se foutait vraiment de sa gueule. Non seulement il le faisait travailler par un temps pareil mais en plus il fallait qu'il avance les horaires habituelles !

-« 15h30 ! L'enfoiré ! Il pouvait pas attendre 19h ? Et puis c'est quoi cette manie de mettre des cœurs partout dans ses sms ? P'tain, j'vais le tuer ! »

S'il y avait une chose qui agaçait le jeune homme chez son patron, ce n'était pas le fait qu'il fasse des expériences bizarres et qu'il ne sache pas nettoyer de lui-même ni qu'il le fasse travailler à pas d'heure. Non. Le plus horrible dans l'histoire c'est qu'il était vraiment trop collant que ce soit au boulot ou à l'extérieur. Il le harcelait de messages par portable et le traitait comme un gamin de qui on doit s'occuper.

-« Que je sache, c'est lui le plus gamin ! Il sait même pas plier ses vêtements ce con… » enragea le lycéen.

Arrivé à destination, il contempla le manoir dans lequel il se donnait tant de mal : grand, sombre, trois étages, le tout accompagner d'un jardin fleuri qu'un chemin vers l'entrée divisé en deux. S'avançant vers le palier, il ne put s'empêcher d'humer le doux parfum qui survolait l'allée. Il devait un profiter un maximum avant de franchir la porte qui se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui et dont il attrapa la poignée. A peine l'eut-il ouverte qu'une odeur putride, mélange de produits chimiques en tout genre, envahit ses narines et manqua de le faire s'écrouler.

-« Bordel ! On vous a jamais appris à ouvrir les fenêtres ? » hurla-t-il.

Aucune réponse. Se pourrait-il que le propriétaire ne soit pas là ? En laissant sa porte d'entrée ouverte ? Vu son intelligence des fois, c'était fort possible. Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers le salon. La chaleur était encore plus insupportable dans le domicile le faisant suer encore plus. Edward en profita pour attacher sa chevelure blonde en tresse puis ouvrit toutes les fenêtres qui illuminaient la pièce. Elle aussi était grande, spacieuse, confortable. Un salon de riche, quoi. Quelque chose de brillant attira son regard vers la grande table centrale : une bouteille dans laquelle se reflétait un rayon de soleil. Avec celle-ci, se trouvait un papier. Le blond s'en saisit et le déplia laissant tomber un second papier. Il se mit à le lire tout en reconnaissant l'écriture de Roy : « Je suis sorti faire des courses. Je rentrerais d'ici peu. Voici la liste des tâches ménagères et en complément une petite boisson que tu pourras boire quand tu auras fini. Ne triche pas ! Ton Royounet ».

-« Je vais l'exploser… ! »

Edward, tout en gardant son calme, prit la liste et débuta son boulot. La liste n'était pas très longue cette fois-ci. Il irait vite.

-« Lessive ? Fait. Rangement du labo ? Fait. Repassage ? Fait. Passer l'aspirateur ? Fait. Hum… Fini ! »

Le lycéen s'essuya le front. Il crevait de chaud à tel point qu'il avait fini par se mettre torse nu laissant la sueur coulait le long de ses muscles, les accentuant un peu plus. Il fallait l'avouer, il était plutôt populaire auprès des filles. Il regarda sa montre qui affichait 16h45.

-« Je rentrerais d'ici peu, hein ? Mon cul, ouais. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? »

Il dévala les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée quatre à quatre et retourna dans le séjour. A la vue de la petite bouteille, la soif le tirailla au plus haut point. Il avait fini donc il n'avait plus aucune raison de se retenir de la boire. Il la prit et ôta le bouchon. Le contenu avait une jolie couleur rose oranger et l'odeur qui s'y dégageait était tout simplement délicieuse : de la fraise. Le blond s'apprêta à poser le goulot sur ses lèvres mais il se stoppa net. Et si c'était un mauvais coup de Roy ? Encore une drôle d'expérience ? Il se ressaisit. Non, il se faisait des idées. L'odeur trop alléchante et sa soif ne firent plus place à la raison. Il but une gorgée.

L'homme aux yeux couleur onyx pressa le pas après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre : 19h. Sa chevelure brune était aussi trempée de sueur que tout le reste de son corps. S'il avait su qu'il mettrait tant de temps à faire ses courses, il aurait dit à sa « femme de ménage » de venir plus tard. Mais il savait qu'à l'heure qu'il était, elle était toujours chez lui. Du moins si cela avait marché. Il arriva enfin à son domicile et remarqua que les fenêtres de son salon étaient grandes ouvertes. La fraicheur avait fini par arriver et la chaleur par s'estomper.

-« Je suis de retour ! » s'écria-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

En guise de réponse, une bouteille de verre éclata sur le mur à coté de lui et une voix presque terrifiante résonna juste en face de lui.

-« Qu'es-ce que…vous m'avez… fait ? »

-« Ah ? Edward ? »

Le blond, dont le tee-shirt lui servait de robe jusqu'aux chevilles, releva la tête et jeta un regard des plus noirs à son patron qui lui-même fixait le gamin haut comme trois pommes qui se trouvait devant lui.

-« Salaud ! Répondez ! Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? »

Roy éclata de rire.

-« Ainsi j'ai réussi ! Merci beaucoup mon PETIT Edward ! se moqua-t-il en tapotant la tête du garçon. Ne te fâche pas. J'avais besoin d'un petit cobaye pour tester mon élixir qui rend la jeunesse durant un petit moment. »

L'homme souleva le jeune garçon sans trop de difficulté avant de se recevoir son petit point dans le nez.

-« Espèce de con ! Vous imaginez si c'était toxique ? J'aurais pu crever à cause de votre idiotie ! Vous êtes jamais sérieux, c'est pas possible ça ! En plus depuis tout à l'heure, je poirote comme un malade dan cette foutue baraque sans pouvoir en sortir ! »

-« Relax ! J'ai vérifié avant de te la faire boire. Alors calme-toi ! Et puis, c'est pas la fin du monde ! » protesta Roy en asseyant Edward sur un des gros fauteuils qui peuplaient le salon.

-« Que je me calme ? Mais vous avez vu à quoi je ressemble ? Je peux pas rentrer chez moi comme ça ! »

Le brun soupira et l'observa. En effet, le jeune lycée ressemblait plutôt à un élève d'école primaire désormais. Il aurait pu être des plus adorable s'il n'était pas si énervé.

-« Tu veux que je te dise… On voit pas la différence de taille. »

Un coussin vola et atterrit dans sa face suivit d'un regard noir et meurtrier.

-« … Bref… Tu l'as bu quand cette boisson? » demanda-t-il en voyant la bouteille totalement vide.

-« Y a trois heures à peu près, je crois. »

-« Hum… Je pense que les effets ne devraient pas tarder à s'estomper. La transformation est limitée dans le temps suivant la dose que l'on boit, d'après mes recherches. »

Edward fut surpris de l'air réfléchit que prit le scientifique qui se tenait devant lui. C'était rare de le voir ainsi. En fait, jusqu'à cet instant même, c'était tout à fait impossible pour le blond. Il se souvînt alors de la richesse de celui-ci : il l'avait acquise en inventant toutes sortes de produits que personne n'aurait crus possible avant. C'était un scientifique de renommé. Un des plus jeunes. Stupide et pas sérieux pour un sou à la première impression mais reconnu dans le monde. Et ça, jamais il n'y avait porté attention et s'en était fiché complètement.

-« Y a quelqu'un chez toi ? »

La question de Roy qui fermait toutes les fenêtres de la pièce le fit sortir de ses pensées.

-« Ouais. Mon frère. »

-« Appelle-le ! Et dis lui que tu rentreras demain. »

Le gamin saisit les vêtements que le brun lui tendait, chercha son téléphone dans son pantalon et exécuta les ordres. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Edward raccrocha. Il avait du inventer une excuse pour ne pas que son frère s'inquiète et avait sorti le fameux « Je dors chez un ami ». Mais, Dieu, qu'il n'aimait pas laisser son frère seul chez eux.

-« Pardon, Al. J'te promets de foutre une raclée à l'autre idiot de scientifique une fois ma taille retrouvée. » pensa-t-il tout haut.

-« Ta taille retrouvée ou pas, tu resteras toujours aussi petit que moi ! » ricana l'homme qui revenait de la cuisine avec un plateau repas pour deux.

-« La ferme ! »

Le scientifique tillât. Quelque chose était anormal et il venait de déceler le problème. Sous le regard interrogateur du jeune garçon, il posa le plateau sur la table et s'approcha de lui, s'accroupit pour se mettre au même niveau et d'une main lui prit le menton et le leva en plantant ses yeux onyx dans ceux dorés du blond qui les écarquilla.

-« La voix. lâcha-t-il d'un ton sec et glacial. Ta voix, malgré ta taille, n'a pas changé. C'est toujours la même. »

Edward bredouilla quelques paroles incompréhensibles. La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait l'embarrassait au plus haut point. Son regard, non, son corps entier était comme prisonnier de l'homme baissé en face de lui. Il n'osait plus bouger, parler, à peine respirer et pourtant il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Pourquoi cette réaction ? Il pouvait facilement lui mettre une gifle voire l'assommer d'un bon coup de pied mais il n'y parvenait pas. Ne sachant quoi faire durant cet instant interminable, il se résigna à scruter chaque parcelle de son visage qui était d'un sérieux que rien ne semblait troubler. Ses yeux étaient vraiment d'un noir profond et merveilleux. Sa chevelure, aussi sombre, étincelait de part et d'autres dut au reflet la lumière sur la transpiration qui recouvrait en parti ses mèches. Roy était vraiment un bel homme. A cette pensée, le blond sentit son visage le brûler et son mal être augmenter. Il rougissait ? Roy remarqua que la couleur pourpre envahir le visage du jeune garçon ce qui l'étonna et recula tout en se relevant.

-« Heu… Ça va ? »

Edward se recroquevilla sur lui-même, empoigna le second coussin à sa gauche et le flanqua contre sa face.

-« La ferme ! Je vais très bien ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! » répondit-il en serrant de toutes ses forces le morceau de tissu remplit de plumes.

Le scientifique, considéra durant quelques secondes le blond et d'un air amusé lui retira d'un coup sec ce qu'il étreignait de ses petites mains.

-« Et bien ! Et bien ! Que se passe-t-il, mon garçon ? C'est ça qui te gêne à ce point ? » plaisanta-t-il en approchant son visage de celui de son interlocuteur dont la rougeur ne s'était toujours pas dissipée.

-« N'importe quoi ! Dégagez ! » démentit le blond en le repoussant.

Roy se mit à rire. Ses efforts n'auraient pas été vains tout compte fait. D'un un élan, il s'empara des poignets du jeune homme, dont l'effet de surprise lui arracha un cri, et les bloqua de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas riposter.

-« Dis-moi Edward, as-tu déjà eu une petite amie ? »

-« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Lâchez-moi ! Vous me faites mal ! »

-« Réponds et tu seras libre. »

-« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre, bordel ? »

-« Je veux juste savoir si tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un, c'est tout. Ne t'énerve pas. »

Le lycéen ouvrit grands les yeux. C'en était trop. Ce gars exagérait beaucoup trop et l'exaspéré. Pourquoi se mêlait-il de sa vie privée ? Pourquoi il lui disait tout ça ? Pourquoi il foutait des cœurs partout et le traitait comme un gamin ? Il avait sa petite idée et si celle-ci était juste…

-« J'en conclus par ce silence que la réponse est non. » reprit Roy en relâchant son otage.

-« Sale bât… ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que deux lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes lui volant son – avouons-le maintenant – premier baiser.

-« Maintenant, c'est oui ! » ironisa le brun.

Edward resta figé, les yeux aussi ronds que des billes, la bouche à moitié entre-ouverte. Son patron venait de lui voler son premier baiser. Son premier ! Lui qui avait tout fait pour le garder et le donner à l'amour de sa vie. Tout était parti en l'air à cause d'un fou nommé Roy Mustang qui de plus était un homme. Une envie de meurtre le submergea. Il avait envie de tout lui faire payer : le fait de ne faire aucun effort pour l'aider dans son boulot, l'expérience qu'il avait menée sur lui et ça ! C'en était trop ! Beaucoup trop !

-« Saloperie… Je vais te tuer… Attends un peu que je retrouve ma taille et tu pourras faire tes prières ! » hurla-t-il.

-« Tu n'as pas aimé ? »

-« Nan mais t'es malade, ma parole ? Bien sur que non ! »

-« Dommage ! Tu es le premier garçon que j'embrasse. »

-« Tu peux pas te contenter des femmes ? C'est pas ça qui doit te manquer ! Ose me dire qu'aucune femme ne s'intéresse à toi avec ton charisme et ton élégance ! »

Grand silence de quelques secondes.

-« Alors tu trouves que j'ai du charisme et de l'élégance ? » charia Roy, croisant les bras avec un petit sourire satisfait se dessinant sur son visage.

Le blond tressaillit. Sa petite bouille s'enflamma de nouveau.

-« Ben heu… Oui… Enfin ne vous méprenez pas ! Je dis ça mais je me mets du coté des femmes ! J'en ai rien à foutre que vous soyez charismatique et … »

Le brun ne l'écoutait plus et l'observer les yeux écarquillés.

-« Ho ! Vous m'écoutez quand je vous parle ? Et arrêtez de me fixer comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? »

Sans dire un mot, l'homme le pointa du doigt comme pour lui montrer quelque chose. Le garçon baissa la tête et remarqua que sa robe était de nouveau devenue un tee-shirt recouvrant le haut de son corps ainsi qu'une partie de ses cuisses et donnant un bel aperçu de ses jambes dénudées.

-« Ouah ! J'ai retrouvé ma taille normale ? »

-« Faut croire. »

Edward se leva et vérifia s'il n'y avait aucun effet secondaire. A son grand soulagement, rien. Il s'orienta en direction du brun qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et souriait bêtement.

-« Je vous laisse dix secondes pour prendre vos jambes à votre cou, le temps que je me rhabille ! » déclara le lycéen en attrapant ses vêtements.

-« Je crois que cela ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Surpris par la réponse du scientifique, le blond lui lança un regard noir. Etait-ce un défi ? En fait, non. Il avait juste mal interprété ses paroles car Roy lui extirpa ses affaires des mains et d'un mouvement brusque le rejeta sur le fauteuil. Il prit un air grave.

-« Tu es têtu, Edward. Trop têtu ! Tu fais tout pour me fuir mis c'est toi que tu fuis. »

-« Je crois qu'il y a erreur ! Si je vous fuis c'est parce que vous êtes complètement excentrique, vieux fou ! »

-« Non. C'est tes sentiments que tu fuis et tant que tu ne te le seras pas avoué à toi-même ce sera non seulement douloureux pour moi mais aussi pour toi ! J'ai essayé de te montrer la force des miens mais tu les as refoulés et tu les refoules encore en me prenant pour un idiot fini. Mais lequel de nous deux est le plus un imbécile, hein ? Je te demande juste de réfléchir deux secondes à ça. »

-« Vous… Tu… C'est du n'importe quoi ! T'es qu'un sale obsédé ! Pervers ! Dégage ! Me touche pas ! »

Le brun fit volte-face.

-« Tu peux démissionner si ça te chante. J'engagerais quelqu'un d'autre. Je te donne un mois de vacances payées le temps que tu réfléchisses à ta démission ou même à ce que je viens de te dire. »

Edward, tout en se rhabillant, l'écoutait, la boule au ventre, ne sachant pas quoi faire ni répondre. Il ne voulait pas perdre son boulot surtout qu'il avait eut du mal à le trouver. Cependant quelque chose d'autre le dérangeait : qu'allait faire Roy durant le mois ? Engager quelqu'un d'autre ? Rester seul comme avant ? Pourquoi avait-il toujours était seul en fait ? Il se souvînt que Roy lui avait avoué lors de leur premier entretien qu'il n'avait jamais engagé qui que ce soit avant lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'était-il même pas marié ? Toutes ces questions lui traversèrent l'esprit, provoquant chez le jeune homme un mal de crâne.

-« J'ai mieux. Edward, tu es viré. » proclama soudainement le scientifique d'une voix sèche et froide sans même se retourner.

Et soudainement, ce fut comme si le monde s'écroulait autours du blond.

-« Pour… Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » s'écria-t-il, presque en hurlant.

-« Ce sera moins difficile pour toi de choisir comme ça. »

-« Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais démissionner ! »

-« Je vais te faire un aveux. Tu n'as pas été le premier à postuler pour l'emploi mais c'est toi qui j'ai choisi pour une seule et bonne raison : je suis tout de suite tombé sous ton charme dès que je t'ai vu. Tu peux trouver ça bizarre je te comprends. Moi-même j'ai me suis pris pour un fou sur le moment. Enfin bon… tu peux t'en aller maintenant. Tu trouveras une autre excuse à donner à ton frère. »

Un effet de légèreté enveloppa le cœur de Roy. Il lui avait avoué, enfin. Que ses sentiments soient partagés où pas, plus rien ne l'importait. Et s'il se prenait un râteau, il saurait se relever, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Edward, quand à lui, était au plus bas, perdu parmi toutes ses pensées. Il avait envi de disparaitre, de mourir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait une déclaration mais c'était la première fois que son cœur battait si fort, qu'il se sentait aussi mal, que sa poitrine lui faisait si mal. La première fois qu'il avait envie de pleurer depuis des lustres. Et si Roy avait raison sur toute la ligne ? Et si depuis tout ce temps il n'avait que se faire lui-même ? Et si Roy était celui pour qui il avait tenté de garder son premier baiser ? Il l'aimait ? Il l'aimait. Une preuve ? Il lui en fallait une autre. Le jeune homme tenta de s'imaginer une autre personne autre que lui dans les bras du brun. Cette image fut une douleur encore plus terrible pour lui.

-« Je… Je ne veux pas… » balbutia-t-il, portant l'attention du scientifique sur lui.

-« Tu ne veux pas quoi ? »

-« Je… Je ne veux pas que tu me vires et que tu me remplaces ! Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi soit dans tes bras ! Ok, tu as peut être raison ! Peut-être que je t'aime en fait ! J'en sais rien ! Je suis perdu ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire…»

Le blond s'effondra sur le fauteuil, le visage caché dans ses mains. Son corps, pris de convulsions, trahissait ses sanglots. S'il avait de quoi, il se suiciderait tellement la honte et la douleur le tiraillaient. Brusquement, son dos se heurta au dossier et deux mains vinrent se poser sur ses joues.

-« Si tu es perdu alors laisse-moi être ton guide. »

La voix du brun était douce, sensuelle et rassurante. Rien de ce qu'elle avait été jusqu'alors. Edward releva les yeux, rougis par les larmes, et croisa ceux de celui qui venait de lui parler. Eux aussi étaient humides comme s'ils étaient sur le point de délivrer leurs flots mais surtout ils étaient suppliants. D'un mouvement de tête, le lycée fit comprendre son accord cédant ses lèvres à Roy qui y déposa les siennes.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il s'en moquait. Peu importe comment leurs vêtements s'étaient retrouvés éparpillés sur le sol et comment il s'était retrouvé dans le lit de son patron. Il se laissait faire. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. Juste être dans ses bras, sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Le laisser le toucher, le caresser. Juste connaitre ce plaisir un peu plus. Connaitre un peu plus ses lèvres. Si c'était pour Roy, il abandonnait volontiers son corps.

-« T'es sur que ça va aller ? » demanda celui-ci au cas où.

-« Hum… »

Il n'en savait rien du tout mais s'il n'essayait pas il ne le saurait jamais. Après avoir déposé un énième baiser sur la bouche du lycéen, le brun descendit vers sa clavicule et la mordilla tout en continuant ses caresses. Puis, remontant vers le haut de son cou sur lequel il laissa un suçon, il s'amusa avec le lobe de l'oreille du jeune lycéen qui ne semblait pas détester son sort. Amusé, le scientifique vînt embrasser les abdos du jeune homme qui frémit au contact des lèvres.

-« Ça te plaît drôlement, dis donc ! » ricana-t-il

-« La ferme ! J'ai jamais fait ça moi ! »

-« Profite, alors. »

Roy détacha les cheveux d'Edward répandant sa chevelure presqu'aussi dorée que ses yeux autours de son visage. Il était adorable. Aucune femme ne pouvait être plus adorable que le jeune homme qu'il avait sous les yeux. Replongeant sur son torse, il s'attaqua aux tétons de son amant lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise qui fit durcir son membre soudainement. Il porta attention à celui du blond qui semblait aussi gonflait.

-« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? » s'écria le lycéen, rouge de honte.

Il eut pour réponse les lèvres de l'homme qui l'embrassèrent fougueusement et la main de celui-ci qui saisit son sexe tout en commençant une série de va et vient lui arrachant un cri de plaisir cette fois-ci, sous le regard assouvi du brun. Cependant, son esprit rebelle ne l'entendait pas de cette manière et à son tour, il s'empara de la virilité de Roy et prit exemple sur lui. Chacun continuant et accélérant leur plaisir, l'un sachant ce qu'il faisait, l'autre non, jusqu'au moment où le plus jeune poussa un dernier râle de plaisir et se libéra.

-« Alors ? » demanda le scientifique avec un sourire amoureux.

-« Alors j'en ai pas fini avec toi… » répondit Edward en se penchant vers le bas-ventre du brun et prenant son membre à pleine bouche.

- « Hey ! Attends ! Où t'as appris ça ? »

-« J'ai 17 ans, j'te rappelle. J'ai peut-être jamais fait ça mais j'ai une expérience visuelle ! » lança-t-il suivit d'un clin d'œil joueur.

Tout en continuant ses va et vient avec sa bouche, il en profita pour mordiller et lécher à certains endroits, faisant grimacer de temps à autres sa victime qui, proche de la libération, lui agrippa les cheveux afin de lui faire comprendre. Mais celui-ci continua, accélérant le rythme, si bien que le brun ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se délivra dans la bouche du jeune garçon qui avala en parti la semence.

-« Espèce d'idiot ! Pourquoi t'as avalé ? » gronda l'homme.

Le lycéen haussa les épaules. Roy soupira. Que devait-il faire ? Continuer ou s'arrêter là ? Remarquant l'indécision du brun, Edward se jeta sur ses lèvres lui volant un baiser bestial. Il en voulait plus. Plus de caresses. Comprenant son envie, Roy fit un mouvement de coté de sorte qu'il se retrouva au-dessus du blond qui lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

-« Si je te dis que je suis consentant… alors tu peux tout me faire. » déclara Edward, d'un air presque innocent.

Embarrassé, Roy lui embrassa le front et, soulevant ses jambes, fit pénétrer doucement son sexe encore humide à l'intérieur de l'intimité du lycéen qui poussa de petits cris de douleurs tout au long de son ascension. Quand enfin ils furent habitués tous deux, le brun bougea délicatement, donnant des petits coups de reins qu'il amplifia avec le temps arrachant des petits cris à Edward. Il augmentait sans cesse la cadence, cherchant à aller encore plus profondément, si bien qu'il finit par toucher le point le plus sensible arrachant un râle de plaisir au blond qui paraissait être au septième ciel et dont les larmes coulaient de chaque coté de son visage.

-« J'en…veux…plus ! Plus vite ! »

Sans chercher à réfléchir, Roy exécuta les ordres tandis que le lycéen, empoignant sa virilité, se chargeait de se masturber lui-même. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à faire l'amour, se retenant le plus possible pour faire durer cet instant de pur plaisir mais le moment vînt où dans un dernier cri synchrone, ils se libérèrent. Roy, après s'être soulagé à l'intérieur du lycéen et s'être retiré, se laissa tomber sur lui tandis que celui-ci, essoufflé, tentait de reprendre son souffle et de ne pas s'évanouir.

-« Donc… ta première impression ? » redemanda le scientifique.

-« J'ai vraiment…besoin de répondre ? »

L'homme sourit et l'embrassa langoureusement. Edward, détacha brusquement sa bouche de celle du brun et, l'enlaçant, mit sa tête au niveau de son cou.

-« Je t'aime, Roy. souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille. J'en suis sûr maintenant. »

Le brun, surprit, se releva et admira le visage du blond. Une vague d'émotion lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

-« Hum ? Tu pleures ? »

L'homme se pencha vers le blond tout en s'essuyant les yeux.

-« Bien sur que non, petit idiot. Pour qui tu me prends ? sourit-il. Cependant… Moi aussi je t'aime, Ed. »

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que la fatigue ne les emporte et passèrent la nuit l'un dans les bras de l'autre.


End file.
